22 Maja 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Tabaluga - Grzebcio bohater, odc. 32 (Digby the hero) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 08:50 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 1 (Wolverine cz 1) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:05 Wszechświat, który znamy - Bomby zegarowe cz. 1 (Known Universe 2 - Wszechświat który znamy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:35 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Wambierzyce; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5837 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5837); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie z Alaski. cz. 3. Arktyczny wędrowiec (Bears of the last frontier); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2662; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2449 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Rezydencja - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5838 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5838); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:50 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2663; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2450 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Prawdziwe życie - Prawnicy, odc. 3, Pomyłka; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida, odc. 6; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 69, Odprawa 20:25 Sekcja 8 (Basic) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 22:10 Detoks II - odc. 6/13 (Cleaner II, ep. 6, The Things We Didn't Plan); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:05 Detoks II - odc. 7/13 (Cleaner II, ep. 7, An Ordinary Man); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:50 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 24:00 Prawdziwe życie - Prawnicy, odc. 3, Pomyłka; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 00:40 Notacje - Edward Zajicek. Nie szabrować tylko rewindykować; cykl dokumentalny 00:55 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 10/15 (White Collar ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:50 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 11/15 (White Collar ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:40 Reportaż Jedynki - Polak w Egipcie 03:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 115 Konkurent 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 210 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 947 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 53 - Wróżba; serial TVP 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Bartosz Ostałowski 12:50 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK (76); magazyn 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:45 Duże dzieci - 37; talk-show 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 994 - JM; serial TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 55/58 (Castle ep. (The Dead Pool)); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/75; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 948 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 525 - Reakcja obronna; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 23:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn 23:55 Na linii strzału - odc. 15 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:50 Tato - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995) 02:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Serwis info 21:14 Pogoda 21:20 Telekurier 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Program lokalny 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Bóg jest z nami, mężczyznami - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:32 Minęła dwudziesta 01:15 Infoexpress 01:23 Pogoda 01:30 Telekurier 01:55 Info Dziennik 02:33 Pogoda 02:38 Sportowy wieczór 02:49 Raport z Polski 03:03 Polska według Kreta: Stawy Milickie (70) 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:53 Infoexpress 04:02 Bóg jest z nami, mężczyznami - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 04:49 Tu kobiety (21) 05:03 Infoexpress 05:11 Prawdę mówiąc: Robert Więckiewicz 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Światy równolegle (324) 09:00 Świat według Bundych (260) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Korzeń piastowski (227) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (55) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (229) 12:00 Ludzie Chudego (5) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (27) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1713) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (327) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (554) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (434) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1714) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bo dziś Andrzeja... (200) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (417) 20:35 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia (USA,1998) 23:00 Boski chillout - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 01:30 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1985) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Odklejcie mi kobietę od komputera! 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1765) 07:50 Doradca smaku (56) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (195) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Chciałem dobrze (25/44) 13:10 Szpital (69) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Największy błąd (1044) 14:50 Sąd rodzinny (113) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Kochanie, nie będzie drugiego dziecka! 16:55 Szpital (70) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (196) 18:55 Doradca smaku (57) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1766) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nie zostawisz mnie (1045) 21:30 Top Model. Zostań modelką (12) - reality show 22:30 Push - thriller SF (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:45 Surowi rodzice (13-ost.) - reality show 01:45 Uwaga! 02:00 Arkana magii (929) 03:20 Rozmowy w toku: Kochanie, nie będzie drugiego dziecka! 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 Życiowe role gwiazd (5) 05:30 Triumf miłości (136) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (84) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (11) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (141) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (142) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Winx Club 4 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (12) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (85) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (143) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (144) 19:00 Galileo (371) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Pluton - dramat wojenny (USA,1986) 22:30 Afera w Strefie 51 - film SF (USA,2007) 00:30 Zombies - horror (USA,2006) 02:30 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:50 To był dzień 03:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:30 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:09 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 W blasku fleszy (3) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Tom i Jerry (88) 07:05 Tom i Jerry (89) 07:15 Tom i Jerry (90) 07:25 Timon i Pumba (51) 07:55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (16) 08:50 13 posterunek (1) 09:25 13 posterunek (2) 10:05 Błękitny patrol (59) 11:00 Nash Bridges 3 (36) 12:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (51) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 13:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 2 (10) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (8) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Sekundy grozy (44) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 15:35 13 posterunek (3) 16:20 13 posterunek (4) 16:50 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? (13) - teleturniej 18:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (17) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (37) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (38) 20:00 Liczy się tylko kasa - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,USA,2002) 22:00 Sekundy grozy (45) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 22:30 Sekundy grozy (46) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 23:00 Spartakus: Zemsta (4) 00:10 Spartakus: Zemsta (5) 01:35 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Paryskie laury (10/15) 05:20 We dwoje (14) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Męski typ 2: Marek Kamiński (2/9) 07:10 Sąd rodzinny: Ucieczka z piekła (34) 08:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Czysta zazdrość (331) 09:10 Detektywi: Kobieta z przeszłością (44) 09:40 Detektywi: Rodzinna fortuna (45) 10:15 Ostry dyżur 4 (88) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Próżniak (35) 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Faworyt szefowej (332) 14:50 Dr House 5 (4/24) 15:50 Detektywi: Czarne BMW (46) 16:25 Detektywi: Zdjęcia (47) 17:00 Ostry dyżur 4 (89) 18:00 39 i pół: Zorrogr (3/13) 19:00 Dr House 5 (5/24) 20:00 Dobre kino: Egzamin dojrzałości - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,USA,2004) 21:50 Dowody zbrodni 6 (12/23) 22:50 Chłopcy z ferajny - dramat gangsterski (USA,1990) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:55 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović (10/16) 04:25 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz (11/16) 04:44 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol 3 (59) 07:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty 2 (12) 07:55 Pippi (1) 08:25 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (40) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (2) 09:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (7) 09:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (8) 10:00 Kacper i przyjaciele (23) 10:25 Pszczółka Maja (1) 11:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (26) 11:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (27) 11:25 Reksio (5) 11:35 Reksio (6) 11:50 Superauta (23) 12:25 Pippi (22) 12:55 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (40) 13:25 Łowcy smoków (3) 14:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (7) 14:10 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (8) 14:30 Kacper i przyjaciele (23) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (2) 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (26) 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (27) 16:00 Reksio (5) 16:10 Reksio (6) 16:25 Superauta (23) 17:00 Królowa miecza (13) 18:00 Świat zwierząt 3 (7) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży (10) - serial przyrodniczy 19:30 Sekundy grozy (43) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 20:00 Sekundy grozy (44) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 20:30 Nash Bridges 3 (36) 21:25 13 posterunek (3) 22:05 13 posterunek (4) 22:45 Goło i wesoło (18) - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Piękni i ambitni (47) - serial erotyczny 00:10 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 00:45 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (36) 07:45 Oggy i ferajna 08:10 Galileo EXTRA (73) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (22) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (9) - teleturniej 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:45 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (10) - teleturniej 15:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (23) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Dekoratornia 17:15 Dekoratornia 17:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 18:20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 19:00 Eva Luna (69) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (74) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Strzelec wyborowy - film sensacyjny (USA,Czechy,Hiszpania,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1995) 23:10 mała Czarna - talk show 00:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:10 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:35 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (23) - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:45 Big Brother 4.1 - show - reality show 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: SPR Lublin - KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: SPR Lublin - KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju - lekkoatletyka 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju - lekkoatletyka 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Cafe Futbol 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Cafe Futbol 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Real Valladolid 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Real Valladolid 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Żużel: Liga angielska - żużel 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Żużel: Liga angielska - żużel 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Gwiazdy od kuchni 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Hi Fashion 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Życie w przepychu (7/20) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina,2011) 09:50 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:20 Rozmowy w toku 13:15 Mamy was! (7/12) - program rozrywkowy (Rosja,2013) 13:50 Studio TTV 2 (14/15) - program publicystyczny 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:35 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:10 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) 16:45 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 2 (1/9) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 18:30 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (4/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Zdrady (1/6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (9/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 22:35 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 23:05 3000 mil ostrej imprezy (7/16) - program rozrywkowy (Dania,2013) 23:35 Ostre cięcie (7) - program rozrywkowy 00:05 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (1/6) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 00:35 Zakręceni (8/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 01:00 Wojny magazynowe (9) - reality show 01:30 Wojny magazynowe (10) - reality show 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Druga twarz (3/13) - reality show 04:25 Studio TTV 2 (14/15) - program publicystyczny 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Discopolot! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Masters Music Box 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo TV 21:18 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Azur i Asmar - film animowany (Włochy,Francja,Belgia,Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (101) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Bitwa o szal (20) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1712) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Generacja tele (285) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Drugie Dno (26) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (927) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (101) 14:00 Linia życia (65) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Bitwa o szal (20) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 15:30 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Majątek (69) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ósme dziecko stróża (336) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1713) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Medialny biznes (286) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (12) 20:30 Linia życia (66) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Krecia robota (77) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Generacja tele (285) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szczupak (269) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ósme dziecko stróża (336) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Bitwa o szal (20) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:15 Portrety. Biografie - Opowieści filmowe Sławka Grunberga - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 09:15 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - magazyn kulturalny 09:25 Cham - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 11:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Spotkanie z cieniem: Sala pełna wspomnień 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Hanna Banaszak - recital (Polska,1989) 12:50 Lucyna - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 14:25 Cham - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 16:00 Silesius 2013 - reportaż 16:30 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Sukces (8) - program edukacyjny 17:00 Portrety. Biografie - Opowieści filmowe Sławka Grunberga - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 18:10 Ucieczka - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci: "Gąska Balbinka" - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Parasol 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: Wszystko co kocham - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 22:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Stanisława Celińska 22:45 Płonący facet - film dokumentalny (USA,Polska,2006) 00:50 Informacje kulturalne 01:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Stanisława Celińska 01:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - magazyn 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.05.1989 08:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Konavle 08:40 Cafe Historia: Pamięć nieustająca 09:00 Pan na Żuławach: Smak ziemi (2/11) 10:15 Ocalić od zapomnienia - koncert galowy Festiwalu Twórczości Marka Grechuty "Korowód" Kraków 2008 11:10 Między rajem a ziemią: Polinezja Francuska 11:40 Kopernik na Warmii - reportaż 12:10 Fotograf partyzantów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 12:50 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Nazywam się historia 13:20 Gracze - film sensacyjny (Polska,1995) 15:10 Kryptonim "Pożoga" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 16:20 Bracia farmerzy - reportaż 17:00 Pan na Żuławach: Dni coraz dłuższe (3/11) 18:20 Ex libris - magazyn 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne: Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 19:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.05.1989 20:00 Kulisy Wyścigu Pokoju - reportaż 21:00 Tobruk 1941 - film dokumentalny 21:50 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Kronikarz. Rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Roman Czerniawski. Tajna gra 00:00 Czterdziestolatek: Judym, czyli czyn społeczny (7/21) 01:05 W biegu za życiem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 02:05 Ślady - Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Sztuka życia - odc. 54 Jacek Kopczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Voodoo (239); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 824 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13* - Powrót do normy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kapela ze wsi Warszawa - koncert jubileuszowy (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 692* Anonim; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Voodoo (239); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Kabaretu Elita cz. 1; STEREO 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 824 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Warto kochać - odc. 62; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (240); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13/14* "Przemijanie i trwanie" - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Warto kochać - odc. 62; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (240); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 824; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Duże dzieci 07:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 08:15 Rzeka dzieciństwa 09:10 Rzeka dzieciństwa 10:10 Od ucha do ucha (34) 10:25 Rozrywka retro: Kabaret Potem przedstawia (48) 11:20 Duże dzieci: Justyna, Magdalena i Cecylia Steczkowskie oraz Marcin Prokop - talk show 12:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 13:10 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju 14:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Maanam i goście - koncert 16:05 To był rock! - Perfect (1) 16:50 Od ucha do ucha (34) 17:05 Ale mądrale! - talk show 17:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 18:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 18:50 Rozrywka Retro: Muzyka lekka łatwa i przyjemna (9) 20:00 Duże dzieci: prof. dr hab. Józef Kaźmierczak i Dorota Gawryluk - talk show 20:40 Tylko jeden skecz 20:50 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju 21:50 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - urodzinowy strzał w dychę 22:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 23:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 00:20 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam (7) 01:00 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam (8) 01:45 Zakończenie programu